phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/The Tri-State Gazette Guide to Phineas and Ferb Do-It-Yourself Halloween Costumes
It's that time of year again where you dress up as something and do legalized begging for sweets, or maybe go to a costume event at school unless you're if you're older, then you head to your workplace donning an outlandish outfit some people (save for zombies) would not be caught dead in, provided your bosses allow it. Or maybe you'll be handing out treats or escorting your family members on the last day of this month, and the one question that perplexes us right about now: You've decided to dress as a Phineas and Ferb character, but don't have stuff to pull it off, especially cash money? (Promotional announcement for this blog: More on the licensed Halloween costume stuff from RRabbit42 in the "Hands-on with the Merchandise" section later in this edition.) Well, guess what? We know what you're going to be doing on or about October 31st, and you don't need to build an outlandish machine to do so, because you can get most of these costume pieces at thrift stores or second-hand shops near you. You can discover how to create a Phineas and/or Ferb costume at eHow.com, and also find out about making your own Perry/Agent P outfit at Dabbled.org. Wondering about almost just about some of the other major characters on the show? Follow the instructions for each character as follows. Candace: She keeps trying to bust her brothers, but we all know what happens. Take a red sleeveless top, a white tennis or ballet skirt (even white skorts are okay in our book), add a red belt, and ankle socks along with either white mary jane shoes or white sneakers with red shoelaces, and top it off with either a long orange wig or orange hair spray. And if you don't have a skirt, you can also wear pants with a couple of small stuffed squirrel toys on them as an option to have "Squirrels In My Pants" just like in the live stage show, only without those goggle eyes. If it's a tad chilly on that night to go out, then layer this atop a nude color leotard and tights or unitard to help keep yourself warm. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: You won't be confused with the retro pharmacist fashion statement in this outfit. Wear a black t-shirt or turtleneck top, depending on what you have at home, either green, brown or gray slacks and a white labcoat or butchers' coat. Add a empty water blaster and carry it as your trick-or-treat-inator as well if it's allowed in your area. Bonus points for carrying an Agent P stuffed toy in a trap (like a birdcage). No stuffed toy? Those points can also be earned if you're an adult, and have one of your children (or convince a friend or other family member) to dress up like Perry. Extra bonus points can be accomplished if you can make a devolition-ator helmet and don that on your head with records on your fingers along with a wireless game control (such as an XBOX or PS3) with Perry, thus bringing the "There's a Platypus Controlling Me" scene from "Brain Drain" to life. Or get a helium-filled balloon made up like Balloony to carry around. Isabella: Whatcha doin'? For this costume, you'll need lots of pink, especially the bubblegum shade for a bow, sneakers, and sleeveless dress along with white knee-high socks and t-shirt or turtleneck. Add a darker shade pink belt to complete the look. For her Fireside Girl leader uniform, change the dress color to orange with a brown skirt bottom, add an orange beret with a red bow attached, change the belt color to red and finish it off with a yellow sash with various geometric shapes ("patches") to wear across the outfit. Fireside Girls: Everyone needs help for a big idea, and Troop 46231 is always there to supply that. Take an orange top like a shirt or a blouse, place red trim with a fabric paint marker on the sleeve ends and around the neck, wear with a brown skirt, and then add the previously mentioned red belt, orange beret (sans Isabella's bow) and yellow patch sash from Isabella's troop leader uniform. Of course, selling their cupcakes is optional. Our List of Fireside Girl Accomplishment Patches page also has images of patches that can be downloaded onto your computer and printed out on an iron-on sheet for more authenticity. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Her look is described by her father as "vampire-pilgrim-scuba diver" in Minor Monogram, but it's really just a classic gothic/punk rocker style. A matching set of black leather jacket, a pair of pants, boots (not being used as traps) and a brown wig are perfect for this outfit, except of course, if the hair is naturally brown. And ladies, if you can ask dad or your boyfriend to don the previously mentioned Dr. Doofenshmirtz costume, have some fun with it. So there you have it, a guide to quick and easy do-it-yourself costumes of your favorite characters from the Tri-State Area. If you're planning to make these outfits for a anime, sci-fi or other type of convention or even wear multiple times of this costume even before or after All Hallows' Eve, invest in a wig for your character, especially online or at a costume supply store. This is mostly because color hair spray is a pain in the neck to remove, and you may need to lather, rinse and repeat with your shampoo multiple times to completely get the color out. After Halloween, if you want to show us your pictures of you in a handmade or licensed Phineas and Ferb Halloween costume, remember that our Annual Fanart Issue comes out at the end of the year. Please submit those pictures to us at the Wiki (and if you're under the age of 18, get your parents or caretaker's permission to do so,) by downloading them and putting them in our Newsletter article submission form or by contacting either RRabbit42 or Topher208 on their message walls. Maybe we'll see you at the end of the year showing off your love for these guys. The_Tri-State_Gazette_Guide_to_Phineas_and_Ferb_Do-It-Yourself_Halloween_Costumes